


Shazam Freebat oneshots

by TheBeeWithAOldSoul



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, My stupid son freddy, One Shot, Pining, freebat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeWithAOldSoul/pseuds/TheBeeWithAOldSoul
Summary: I've fallen victim to these boys and want to write some fics about them! If you have a request I'd love to hear it.





	1. Rainy Days 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's raining hard outside and everyone decides its best for Freddy even is superhero form to stay inside, just on the slight chance, he might get sick.

Freddy looked out the window, the rain was beating down on it with reckless abandonment, lost in his train of thought thinking of some superhero fight that could be going on out in that rain that he's missing.

 

'Maybe a new villain could be out there, I could set up a GoPro somewhere to catch all of us saving the world!' Freddy's mind went wild with the possibilities of this once gloomy morning. With excitement almost rolling off of him if you could see emotions he shot up from his chair forgetting about his leg and quickly reaching out for the wall as to not fall.

 

He let out a huffy sigh as he grabbed his crutch " **Stupid** leg... **stupid** crutch, **stupid stupid stupid**!" his mood was quick to turn sour without billy there to calm him, But being left along let him go on about his insecurities, "Stupid dead weight!" He fell onto his bed tossing the silver crutch to the ground " _Scrawny_ , weak, ~~boring~~ , so so boring Freddy" he mumbled to himself, He started to define himself by the horrible things people called him, nothing mattered to him, and he didn't matter to anyone else, people made sure he knew that

 

" _God_  why can't I be more like you" Billy, his best friend, only friend, "why can't I be more like him". Soft quiet whimpers could be heard in the room salty tears damping the pillow under him

 

* * *

 

 

He sat there, face stuffed into a pillow until he heard the rain start to calm knowing everyone would be back soon, a soft sniffle came from the boy as he sat up grabbing his crutch quickly heading to the bathroom to try and fix his red puffy eyes

"Eye drops... Cold water.." he mumbled to himself as he looked for the drops first, letting the sink run until it got to a good temp. 'deep breaths, calm thinking, relax, deep breaths, calm thinking, relax' Freddy repeated to himself as he pressed a wet rag to his left eye, his vision slightly blurred but he can still see himself in the mirror

"Blah" he mumbled looking away, his gaze stopping at the clock before switching the rag to the right eye.


	2. Rainy Days 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last on Rainy days. Eye drops... Cold water.." he mumbled to himself as he looked for the drops first, letting the sink run until it got to a good temp. 'deep breaths, calm thinking, relax, deep breaths, calm thinking, relax' Freddy repeated to himself as he pressed a wet rag to his left eye, his vision slightly blurred but he can still see himself in the mirror
> 
> "Blah" he mumbled looking away, his gaze stopping at the clock before switching the rag to the right eye.

The rag made an unsatisfying thump as it hit the bathroom sink, Freddy rubbed his eyes slightly before giving them a good look in the water-stained mirror, slight red lines the sink was less irritated then when he arrived, with a slight stretch of his arms and the pop of his joints he looked at the time again 8 pm... he had about an hour before Billy joined the rest of his family for the night

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey almost done in there?" he could hear Marys voice behind the door, she must have finished her rounds quicker then normal "Uh yeah, just give me a second" Freddy scrambled about the bathroom for a second grabbing the eyedrops to put them up, and tossing the rag into one of his siblings hampers next to the sink who seemed to have forgotten it there, with a soft click of the door he as out of the bathroom as fast as he came

or well, he tried to before getting stopped by an arm "M'kay what's up, you're never this hectic, are you upset that we asked you to stay behind?" Mary asked forgetting she was going to take a shower before bed and heading to Freddys' room with him to talk "No, no its not that, I just didn't think you'd all be gone so long" he huffed out running his still damp hands through his hair drawing circles with his fingertips when they met his scalp, "Well we're always this late, did you just miss us" mary asked drawing out the 's' at the end in amusement

"Pshh miss you guys? I would never!" Freddy joked moving his arms up in a joking way, Mary let out a quiet laugh before the room got quiet, "So.. what's the real reason? did you just miss your best friend, or is it something more to that" Mary somehow knew everything, no matter how far you push it back and don't show a sign of it. "I guess you can call it more, how can you deal with a crush? Like a really big one that will seem like the one I have on good ol Superman is just a joke?" he said in a questioning tone, for Mary to understand, or for him to understand himself

"Well.. first see if they like you back, maybe just some low ball questions here and there, and if that's not cutting it just confess and see where that takes you, I mean what's the worst that could really go wrong?" She said with a shrug, she knew what could go wrong, she also knew the probability of that ever happing between the two of them. "So just tell them how I feel? Got it, what's next when I get kicked out of my own room? or he stops talking to me, What if he tells everyone and makes fun of me!" Freddy started to worry all over again, he couldn't do this, not in a million years

"Hey hey look at me" Mary grabbed one of Freddy's currently flailing arms "Don't worry it's going to be alright, Billy would never do anything like that okay?" She gave a reassuring smile to him before brewing up a plan "Why don't you act as you've fallen for a girl who likes you? You can lie and spill your feelings towards him and just say its all about her, it'll help you clear your mind and you can tell how he truly feels by his responses" She gestured around Freddy "well you get what I mean"

Freddy just nodded "That, That's actually not a bad plan" he said with a short stifled laugh, moving his arms back to his lap, somehow he sat down but he can't recall when "He'll be back soon its almost 9, ill see you tomorrow" He said with a faint smile as he watched Mary give him a thumbs up mouthing 'you got this' before leaving the room


	3. Rainy Days 3

It's been a week since his mind was put in fill gear of the ideas Mary had offered him, A full week of thinking, of planning the perfect idea, a full week of staying in the same room as Billy, The burning he felt in his chest he'd gotten when he told Mary about his crush got worse, it stung more when Billy smiled, or patted him on the back, he hated it but loved it so much more then he should

He sighed deciding he had deemed the ideas Mary gave suitable, but the case of acting like he'd fallen for a girl was too much to think of, "maybe I can just go with and online person? That could work for me and make sense if Billy asked..." He mumbled well scribbling him his notebook, it was full of unfinished sentences and blacked out doodles that didn't look too bad when they still saw the light of day.

'But what would i even tell him.. it's not like he cares' With a unhappy sigh he pushed back from the desk dropping his notebook onto the desk a clink of the metal bindings hitting the wood top, he grabbed his crutch and shuffled his way to flop on to his brothers bed, he only lays there is he's too sick to get on the top bunk, or he was felling down.

* * *

 

With a ungraceful plop onto a fluffy blanket next to said brother he sighed contently "Oh No, has the great Freddy died?" Billy said with a laugh as he poked the side of his brother, Freddy smiled

'days like these cant go bad.. Days like these are nice' Freddy thought as he turned around and looked at Billy "Indeed, it was a tough fight but the poor amazing Freddy has bit the bullet, taken one for the team, he has... Died!" Freddy extend the 'ie' at the end

  
Billy chuckled softly and shook his head 'Ouch, can you torture me any _worse_?' Freddy thought as he fingers started to feel like fire "But he can't die, what will I ever do without my best friend?!?" Billy put his hand on his forehead and leaned backwards as if he was in destress, causing Freddy to laugh a bit

"I'll protect you from the spirit realm like ghost, who technical isn't dead but still" Freddy said patting Billy's arm before burying his head in the soft blankets 'So soft, smells just like him.. how weird right? I would never like this blank unless it reminded me of him haha _haaa_... **God'** Freddy thought well listening to the muffled sounds of Billy talking

* * *

 

"So basicly the lady tried to fight me, but anyhow, how are you doing?" Billy asked the fluffy blob of blankets that was breathing "Eh you know same old same old, one sided love for a friend, dried out markers and such" Freddy responded 'now or never am I right? What am I thinking, geez I hope he didn't hear that i... I want to go back in time he's not talking did I ruin our friendship?' Freddy frantically thought

"Uh huh, uh huh. Soo.. what about the middle part?" Freddy heard Billy ask, he let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding back and emerged from the covers "Uh, so I was talking with this person online and stuff.. and I really like them, but I don't think they like me back" The whole time Freddy couldn't keep his eyes off Billy's shirt, the messed up sewing lines or the string sticking out, looking at everything but his eyes

"Oh! Can you tell me more about them? Maybe I can help out or something" Billy said with a smile.. 'but it didn't look genuine maybe he was mad about something I did today?' Freddy thought "sure! Well I know they have beautiful black hair, it reminds me of the **stars** to be honest" Freddy looked up at Billy's hair and smiled 'It really is something beautiful.. the more detail you go into the more it reminds me of the sky dark and black, but my eyes make me imagine there's small **stars** flickering in place as they burn out' Freddy thought

"And there eyes are blue like the ocean! Easy to get lost in I'll tell you that" Freddy said with a soft chuckle. Billy nodded slightly like he understood but didn't want to process the information he sighed then asked "Do you like them just for the looks?"

  
"No, no! They like the same things I do, I got them into super heros and all of that, they make me happy when I'm feeling down, they make me smile with the jokes they tell, they just.. know how to make me feel like me" Freddy felt like he was rambling on so he quickly shut himself up "Oh okay... What's there name?"

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
'oh **crap** '  
"Well there name is.." Freddy tried to think of something "Is uh Baily! Baily banston, kinda silly how close it is to your name huh?" Freddy started to nervously laugh to try and get his mind off of it " yeah funny.. just tell her, how you feel I guess, I don't know" 'Why dose he sound so ticked off.. did I say something wrong?' Freddy thought he did so he sat up and grabbed his crutches "Thanks for the advice, I'm gonna get some water" his voice broke at the end, 'water? Stupid excuse he'll know your just trying to run away like the scardy cat you are' Freddy thought to himself as he left his room to seek off to Mary's


	4. Rainy Days 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! Schools been a wack job >:[

Freddy softly tapped on his sister's door praying to the superhero gods that she was actually in there and for Billy not to catch him running away for help

"Who is it?" Mary's soft voice instantly calmed his nerves from the other side of the thick wood "It's uh Freddy, can I come in?" He paused and took a deep breath 'please say yes, please say yes, please say ye-' his thoughts were cut off by the click of the doorknob, the old door creaked as it's worn down clasps moved to work revealing a sweet lady

* * *

 

"Hey Freddy! What's up?" She moved to the side to invite him in, closing the door behind him the loud creaking echoing into the hallway before the doors torment stopped and the door clicked once more

"Did it go well?" Mary asked with a soft smile blooming on her face, Freddy looked at her, though the sweet smiles where contagious, not the strongest ones where enough could break the small frown on his

"I think I did something wrong" the boy said well shifting over to sit on her bed "What do you mean? I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong" Mary said in the sweetest candy coma creating tone she could use, Freddy huffed letting out a sad laugh as Mary sat next to him, putting her hand on his back rubbing small reassuring circles on his back

* * *

 

"Hey don't worry it's okay, we can just hang out in here until you feel better alright?" Mary said looking down at Freddy with a smile

'why is she so _nice_? Why dose she _care_... Won't it be easy just to _ignore_ me? Maybe then I wouldn't chase some **wrongful** crush with the most.. most **butterfly** whisperer, **blush** finder, **burn** senses boy in the world!' 

Freddy felt a wave of saddens hit him as he left out a soft sniffle, turning to Mary burying his head into her shoulder "Wh" he sniffled again "why dose it hurt when I look at him?" He let out a soft sob "When I think about him?" He let the tears that had built up over the long drawn out time spent with him spill out slowly, over the next few minutes Mary sat there reassuring him with hugs and soft words

"I was fine a second ago, I was happy! What happened" Freddy mumbled into her shirt which was now indeed damp due to the free human sprinkler

"Love can do that to you hun, sometimes it just messes with your emotions when you hold it back, when you really don't do anything with it" she said with a sad smile looking into the boys red puffy eyes that cryed for the oblivious one to look back at him the same way he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please comment! Also I'd love requests! I'm still trying to work on the A/O/B request but I'm not 100% on how to do so! So it might take some time 😅

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please tell me!


End file.
